Ninja plus Ninja
by sweetlystar3
Summary: Randy and Kittie discover a strange new ninja power.
1. Discovery, My Dear

**Here's a new fanfic. This is something that has never happened in canon, nor real live ninja's. Our two bruce ninjas will soon discover a strange new ability. Our unusual tale starts on a rainy afternoon at Norrisville High. Babi and Kittie were talking to each other in the hallway then Randy and Howard walked towards them chuckling.**

Running Gag: Howard and Babi tying people to hang gliders.

"Hey guys, what's so funny". Kittie asked

"Oh Howard and I found a hang glider and tied Doug to it".

"So what makes that so funny?" Babi asked

"It's funny to hear Doug scream in terror".

Suddenly out of nowhere Doug flies through the window screaming "HELP IM AFRAID OF FLYING!" And hour later a WND was terrorizing the outside of the school, luckily the students were safe inside...I think. Randy and Kittie smokebombed into the playing field.

Randy used his sword to stab it from the back, while Kittie chopped its head off with her sharp fans. Causing the robot to fall forward and explode. The students cheer for the ninja's victory. Kittie noticed some motor oil on Randy's face and kindly wiped it off with her scarf. In return Randy insisted on carrying her back to the building. But suddenly without thinking, Ninja slipped and fell down a hill near the school. The two were rolling down said hill and landed in a band of bushes.

"You ok Kittie?"

"Yeah, but Randy tell me this, since when your suit glows"!

"I should asking you the same thing, yet how are we able to do this".

The glow was so bright it caused a straight upward bang. Later that day a set of eyes begin to open, we see a third person view of Randy's bedroom. The unknown entity took a gander at its hands and legs. It was surprised by its girlish figure. The entity got up from the blue couch and then fell flat on the floor. It slowly rose up towards the bedroom mirror and saw it's reflection. The entity had long fluffy hair divided into two hair colors, platinum blonde on the left and purple on the right. It is revealed to have heterochromia, it has a sapphire color on its right eye and a red color on its left. As it turns out the entity has the appearance of a human teenage girl.

"Wha, what happened...why do we look...?

Suddenly Howard and Babi walked into the room. Babi was relieved that the entity is awake and well. Howard was helping himself to a sandwich and looked a little 'impressed' by it's appearance.

"We've never seen you around town before. Howard and I were looking for friends til we found you TKO near a band of bushes and carried you to this house." Babi said. And so Howard asked

"The names Howard Weinerman and Babi Driscoll, what's yours sweetheart?"

The entity sported a confused and creeped look to Howard, is as if he doesn't really recognize it. So it says...

"Howard? Don't you recognize us?

Then Howard and Babi pulled a confused and creeped look, they thought the 'girl' hit her head hard, or she might be crazy. So Babi asked.

"Yeah, neither me nor Howard know you, also how did you know our names?" So the entity says

"It's us guys, Randy and Kittie, can't you see?"

Babi was still creeped out, but Howard starts to see through the person. He is seeing a whole new face of his two best friends. He soon realizes that the two ninja's somehow...fused together."

"Woah! What the juice happened to you guys, I would never say this before but YOU TWO LOOK SMOKIN'"!

"Ok back to our first question, what happened to you guys also how did you two get this way"?

"All we remember was our suits glowing and a blinding purple light".

"I'm just surprised you two turned into a girl, yet I always knew Cunningham had a feminine side."

"Maybe its a new ninja power, whatever happened in the rain earlier is when the power started to kick in". Babi said

"But ninjas can't fuse with each other...can't they?"

"Why not ask the nomicon, maybe it has some answers."

The fused ninjas got out the nomicon which appears to be fused with the neemicon. They opened the book and shloomped in.

"Ok nomi-neem-whatever we want to know if this is a ninja thing."

Magical letter swirled around the girl and said _"Ninjas are able to fuse with each other for more power. Both Ninjas must focus on the same topic to stay victorious, sudden differences will lead to separation_." The fused ninjas shloomped out told Howard and Babi how to use the power.

"As long as we think of the same topic, this body will stay stable but we need to think of a name for it."

"Hmm how bout Rittie, Kandy, Dolldy NO! RD McDollham!" Howard suggested

"RD"? Babi asked

"Yeah R for Randy, D for Dollianne and the rest I just jumbled up together."

"I like it, but how will you guys know which one of us is talking"?

"Easy, we can tell by your tones Randy's is s bit egotistical while Kittie's is well...Kittie". Babi explains

"One question and just out of curiosity, how will you two use the bathroom?"

"That...well we don't know, it will feel weird if we tried".

 **To be continued**


	2. A Beta Test

**The next day Howard and Babi want to beta test R.D at school, which leads concern for her...him...I don't know.**

"You guys sure we should do this?" R.D asks

"Of course you two can, It's just to see how you two operate yourselves. Like for starters, walking!" Howard says

"What do you think how we got here".

 _R.D takes a deep breath and opens the doors. Colorful 'Pocahontas-esque' leaves were blowing through their hair. As they take one step forward students began to stare. Slow dance music starts to play in the background as R.D walks through the hallways. They felt uncomfortable seeing the male students stopping whatever they were doing and watching them walk past them. Then R.D finally reaches her first period class and just sat in a random desk. They saw some more students staring at them. She picked up her French book and covered her face and then speaks in their mind. Inside R.D's head is a black realm with a mirroring floor and what appears is a pair of red silhouette eyes and a set of cyan silhouette eyes with freckles and eye lashes. The red eyes start to speak..._

"Woah, Kittie what the juice happened to your body?"

"I should ask you the same thing, all you have is a set of eyes".

"Let me see if I can move".

 _As Randy tries to move, R.D right arm raises up. She notices how she was able to do that. Then Kittie tries to move, and R.D's left arm raises up. It seems that Randy is able to control the right side of R.D and Kittie is able to control the left. Mr. Bannister notices R.D and called her up to the front of the class._

"Um the girl with the platinum blonde and purple hair, could you please come to the front of the class."

 _R.D got up and walked to the front of the class all nervous like, they couldn't help feel scared on what's gonna happen_ _next. Provided that the other students were still staring at them._

"Could you introduce yourself to the rest of the class new student." Mr Bannister asked.

 _Inside R.D's head, the two hesitating on what to say, so they had no choice but to make up the introduction on the spot._

"Hi everyone my name is R.D McDollham and I just transferred from...MEXICO! Yeah that's right Mexico!

 _The students looked confused and seconds later they talked amongst themselves. R.D and finally breath and happily sat back_ _down. Howard leaned towards them saying._

"Nice one, I thought you guys would choke or something." Howard said

 _Later on outside the school, students were talking amongst each other as usual and Doug still remains tied on the same hang glider. Suddenly a robot crashes in, this time it wasn't McFist. It was a whole new breed of robotics. R.D just came out of the bathroom stall zipping up her fly (DONT ASK HOW THEY DID IT!) and heard the all racket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a light purple mask. Without questioning she puts on the mask and smokebombs into the playing field. Everyone was in awe with the 'new' ninja. She was surrounded by particles of glitter, had a single braided ponytail, a tail skirt, a lively voice and for some reason a heavenly lilac scent. She was under the code name, Ninjetti. Ninjetti charged at the robot. She got out Ninja's sword and Ninjette's whip and mashed them up together into a bow and arrow. She was targeting the robot and fired. The arrow flew right past the robot and it started to laugh. But then the arrow turned and flew right through the robot. It caught the main battery that keeps the robot operating. The robot exploded and everybody cheered for Ninjetti's victory. She smokebombed away, and the rest of the students went on to class...except for one, Jacques. Jacques was videotaping Ninjetti's performance and wanted to meet her, and apparently unlike every other student he knows Ninjetti's secret identity._ _Later on in Randy's home, R.D was on the phone with Howard and Babi._

"That display of Bruceness was beyond Bruce, the way you two mashed up your weapons...awesome". Howard said

"We know, even our suits fused together, it's a light purplish color." R.D says

"What you guys did was amazing, but I never knew Ninja's can fuse into each other." Babi said

"Course they can Babi...I guess...what do you think R.D."

"It's weird that were just two people controlling one body. People we know would realize Randy and Kittie went missing, but their not. It's still us it's just we take the form of one person who look like us. Half of me is Randy Cunningham and the other is Dollianne McFist. Sure if Randy and Kittie do return I'm gone...but physically. I'll always be in their hearts and 1/2 heads."

"That...was...beautiful, which one of you said that". Howard said

"To be honest Howard, The both of us did. It seems we feel a little smarter mashed up together. Anyway it's getting late we gotta get some sleep".

 _The three friends hanged up and R.D got ready for bed. She was about to close the window and she now sees Stevens tied to a hang glider tooting his horn for help. R.D nodded her head saying "classic Weinerbabe" and shut the window. She got in bed and started thinking. What dream would they had since they now share the same mind. It would be kinds weird but they would explore what they dream about at night. Tomorrow will turn out different for the two, not by how their gonna be treated, or how they look, it who they'll the next day._

 **To be continued**

 **Doug: HELP!, SOMEBODY CALL 911!**


	3. Just Fun Til This Happens

**The next day R.D was enjoying lunch, Babi and Howard were coming to their table holding extra rope. And I know what your thinking, how is R.D able to eat when she is two people in one body, well it's because...Enjoy the story!**

"Sorry we're late R.D we just tied Julian to a hang glider." Howard said.

 _Then out the window Julian is screaming in terror. They would explain why their tying random students to hang gliders, but it won't be explained in this story._

"Where on earth are you two getting hang gliders and rope from? R.D asked.

 _From the lunchroom door, Jacques was eyeing R.D from a far. He felt a little confident on going up to talk to her, but he was willing to give it a shot. Jacques walked towards R.D's table..._

"Um, Bonjour Mademoiselle R.D, you look very beautiful today."

"Um Bonjour to you Jacques!"

 _Inside R.D's head realm, Kittie asks Randy..._

"Wait, you know Jacques?"

"Yeah, Howard and I make funny videos with him".

"I've been trying to get him to notice me all year".

"Hmm, well why not talk to him now?"

"Oh no I cant".

"Kittie you're a Ninja, and Ninjas never say quit".

"But I just said can't ".

"Just talk to him!"

Back to R.D, she tried to play it cool and say...

"So Jac how's your videffififkdichenwusxukft". (*face palm*)

"R.D your supposed to be speaking English, not in Tongues!" Babi said

"Sorry I'm just not thinking handsome today...I MEAN STRAIGHT! I'm not thinking straight!"

"Nice Cover". Howard said sarcastically.

"Are you ok R.D?" Jacques asked

"Uh...Oui?"

"OUI! I hope you don't mind answering this questíon Mademoiselle?"

"Oui?"

"Excellent!"

 _Jacques got down on one knee, held R.D's right hand and said..._

"Mademoiselle R.D, I wish to know more about you, over dîner?"

 _R.D doesn't know what to say. On one hand (Randy's) she lets him down easy and kindly as possible. Or on the other (Kittie), it is a good opportunity to get to know him, provided a fancy free dîner. R.D was torn and had to make up her mind. She then hears Jacques voice all echo like and 'woke up'._

"R.D is it Oui or non?"

 _Overall the pressure and the entire student body crowding her, R.D said the most simplest answer ever..._

"Oui Jacques, I say Oui for dîner".

 _Then every last person in the school spat out their 2% milk, knowing what decision R.D has made. Jacques cheered of excitement and asked where to pick her up. She or in this case they answered..._

"Um...Randy Cunningham's house?

"Excellent, I will come seven-ish, until tonight Mademoiselle."

 _Jacques kissed her (their) right hand and left, leaving R.D with guilt and confusion. Later that night in Randy's bedroom , the two and two half friends discuss._

"R.D what did you do". Howard asked

"WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE DID!"

"R.D relax, all Jacques wants to is know you better...just over a fancy meal."

"But the boy part of me has never been on a date before, but the girl part is very experienced."

"Then listen to the girl part of you!" Howard said

"But even if I listen do listen to her, I'll feel very uncomfortable going on a date with him, even though I'm part BOY!

"Don't think of it as a date, think of it as a two pe...small...priv...ok then it's a date then." Babi said.

"What am I gonna do guys". R.D sadly asked

"We can tie Heidi to a hang glider, to make you feel better." Babi suggested.

"Just relax, enjoy your free meal, laugh at his French jokes, watch him flip DO SOME WONKIN' THING TO MAKE HIM HAPPY". Howard suggested.

"Alright Alright, Well go through with this as long as nothing more happens."

"Great, c'mon Howard lets go after Heidi".

"ILL GET THE ROPE!" Howard said excitedly

 **To Be Continued**

 **Doug: CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CALL FOR HELP!**

 **Julian: I DONT WANNA DIE!**


	4. Pitty Date

**Later That night R.D was getting ready for her date. Inside her head realm, The two ninjas start talking**.

"I don't get why we have to go on this date." Randy asked

"Because we don't want to upset Jacques, and like you said you knew him longer than me." Kittie answered

"Oh c'mon we can unfuse so you can go alone".

"But I don't want him upset."

"If I know better I think you like Jac."

"I'm just starting to know him."

 _Howard walks in the room and surprisingly gazed upon R.D's sexy figure. An Ebony dress with lace pattern sleeves and matching black wedges. She donned wine colored lips, red-ish cheeks, and light blue eyeshadow. Howard was too stunned to even speak, but all he said was this..._

"Cunningham? I never thought I ever say this but, You look...Bruce Beautiful."

"Thanks Howard, The boy part of me would be creeped out, but the girl part of me is touched".

"Touch!" Howard said awkward like

 _Howard starts to walk towards R.D as if he wants to grab 'two things '. Luckily, Babi came in the room and stopped him._

"Down Howard, so are you two ready for your date with Jacques?"

"It's not a date, it's just us having a free meal with Jac".

"Which brings us back to this statement, ITS A DATE."!

 _The doorbell suddenly rings. Howard and Babi make their way to the door and see Jacques in a moderate tux holding a bouquet of daisies and carnations. The young chap also sports sweet scented cologne._

"Wow Jac those flowers smell nice, or maybe the scent is coming from your expensive cologne". Babi said

"Why thank Babi, is Mademoiselle R.D ready?"

"Yeah she's just upstairs." Howard replied

 _Then suddenly R.D reveals herself from the upstairs._

"Greetings Jacques, you've come for us, I mean me?"

 _Jacques gazes upon R.D's beauty, while Howard loses consciousness and for some reason Heidi (tied to a hang glider) flies past Randy's house screaming in terror._

"So...shall we go?" R.D asked

"Oui! We shall, and by the way you look very extravagant R.D."

"I should say the same to you Jacques, but I have to speak in French."

"Not to worry R.D, I'm sure to make my voice as easy to understand as possible, shall we go?"

"Um...Oui?"

"Oui".

 _As the two head out on their "Date" Howard and Babi watch them as they enter the limousine. They question on what do for the rest of the night. And what did they do you ask? They went to Theresa Fowler's house to...you know the rest. The limousine drives up to the most expensive bistro in Norrisville, whilst it's what we don't expect. R.D seems confused and intrigued on how Jacques is able to afford a limousine and reservations, so she consulted with herself...or in this case theirselves._

"This is all so much for us, the tux, the limo, the restaurant, how is he able to afford all this". Kittie asked

"Good question, I bet your dad can't get a reservation here." Randy said

"He can't anyway, daddy got banned from an embarrassing hot soup accident."

 _Jacques and R.D sat down in their table. Jacques ordered Poulet Basquaise with Boudin Noir Aux Pommes (LOOK IT UP!) and R.D ordered A bacon cheeseburger with sea salt fries._

"So R.D tell me about yourself, I desire to know about your how you say "wonderful lifestyle".

"Well I go to The Game Hole to play vid games, Eat at PJ McFubbusters, play with yarn, color in my coloring book, and what else..."

"That is some fascinating hobbies Madamoisele R.D, I'd like to hear more".

"Oh I would, but I need to use the ladies room, Excuse moi".

 _R.D rushed into the women's restroom._

"Woah so this is what the inside of a ladies room looks like, BUCKY WAS RIGHT!

 _Then out the window we see Bucky tied to a hang glider screaming "TOLD YOU"! And behind him Theresa screams "IM GETTING MOTION SICKNESS! R.D starts to consult with herself._

"Ok look we eat, laugh at his jokes, high five him good night and infuse. But at the same time I don't want to hurt Jacques, and simultaneously where did this porcelain figurine come from?" (Throws it behind back) "We just need to get through this night, and move on with our separate lives, and separate bodies".

 _Suddenly R.D looks at her right hand and screams in terror. Apparently, she's coming undone. Her right hand turned into Randy and Kittie's. She realizes that the two ninjas inside her are loosing equal focus. So R.D takes deep breaths so she can stay whole. R.D nervously headed back to her table and sees that their food has arrived._

"R.D you are back, I'd like to tell you about myself."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well I'm still adjusting to American customs, but when I do I enjoy it."

"So what are your hobbies"?

"I enjoy making the viral videos, doing amazing stunts with my flipping abilities and playing the video games".

 _The girl part of R.D was fascinated by Jacques, but the boy part of her continued to finish the French fries. She took a sip of her rosy red iced tea in a glass cup. R.D asked Jacques why her iced tea was so red. He answered that it contains real red roses, then suddenly R.D starts to gag and fell on the floor, making a scene in the restaurant. Apparently the girl part of her is highly allergic to Red Roses. Jacques quickly got Kittie's allergy pills and stuff them in her mouth. Later on the two left the restaurant._

"It was nice of the restaurant to give me cheesecake to avoid being sued."

"Oui, you Americans have the kindness no?"

"Yes!"

"Would you like to see my flipping skills".

"Oh I don't know".

"S'il vous plaît, it will only be thirty minutes, just you and I".

"Ok but only thirty minutes."

 _The two headed towards the school after hours. R.D then sees the same hill where she was first created. She then wonders how she was created by just one roll down said hill. She sat down on a near by bench and watches Jacques flip all over. A few minutes later Jacques walked to the nearest bathroom, and R.D wants to for a small stroll. While strolling, The two ninjas talked._

"I wonder why your nervous around Jacques?" Ninja asked

"I don't know, whenever I even look at him I get butterflies." Kunoichi answered

"Oh, so you have some sort of feeling for him".

"No I mean actual butterflies, Kunoichi Insides are weird".

"Cmon Kittie admit it, you have a thing for Jac?"

"I'd say the same to you with Theresa but then again.."

"What do you mean then again? TELL ME".

 _Suddenly R.D accidentally fell and rolled down the hill, and then the two ninjas unfuse._

"Oh no, R.D'S GONE!"

"Jac might be looking for her".

 _The two ninjas her Jacques calling our R.D's name, he was worried on what happened to her._

"We have to fuse again Randy!"

"WHAT! Forget that!"

"Do you want to live with Jacques being heartbroken, Is that what a ninja does!?"

"Even if I agree, we don't know how to bring back R.D."

"Well there's one way".

"Don't tell me, we're rolling down the hill again aren't we?"

 _Kittie pushes Randy and the two rolled down the hill again, luckily R.D returned, just in time to find Jacques. Jacques finds R.D in the bushes. He helped her up and carried her to the bench. Jacques was relieved that R.D wasn't really hurt and wanted to seal the night with a kiss. Which makes it hard for R.D to cooperate. In R.D's head realm..._

"Well Kittie it's all you."

"WHAT! Why me!?"

"Because I'm a guy, and since when guys kiss other guys?"

 _Kittie attempted to answer, but Randy quickly covered her mouth._

"Dont answer that".

"Ok technically you are a girl since R.D looks like one so either way your kissing him too!"

"Word play, I taught you well."

"I learn from the best".

 _As R.D was about to be kissed, a weird drilling machine came to the surface. A door opened and a glowing purple rope slithered out and snatched R.D. She was put on inside the machine, and it drilled back down. All Jac could hear was R.D's scream of terror. He mourns over R.D's capture and is determined to retrieve his new friend. During his heroic bruting, Theresa is seen on a hang glider screaming in fear._

 ** _To be continued_**


	5. Sorry for the Truth

**Where we left off R.D was kidnapped by an unknown race,so Jacques goes in after her, and by in I mean he jumped head first into the hole it dug.**

 _R.D was struggling from the ropes, she sees a shadowy figure comes forward towards her. The shadowy figure was none other than...Queen Gennidine (last seen from To Smell and Back)._

"Greetings, I see your wondering on how and why we brought you here riiight?"

"Right?"

"And you want me to tell you why riiight?"

"Right?"

"Right now?"

"YES!"

"Our radar indicates that their is an unknown creature dwelling among humans, which is you. So we captured you so we can closely know about your specie riiight?"

"I can tell you up front, but you didn't have to kidnapp me."

"I'm just gonna stop you there and say, doesn't her voice sound amazing people, I mean come on you just can't help listening to that voice, riiight?"

"Ok one thank you for the weird compliment, and two if we hear the word right one more time we'll take that crown and SHOVE IT UP YOUR...!

"Wow even your threat sounds adorable...right?"

 _R.D angrily tries to break free so she can malice Queen Gennidine. One of the Queen's guards gave her a gun like scanner and scanned R.D's X-Ray._

"Hmm, it appears you have two sets of skeletons in your body and and two skulls."

"Yeah and?"

"And you also lack the use human nostrils riiight?"

"I can smell, it's just that our bodies can't determine what nose to use."

"Any another thing, why are you referring to yourself as two people."

"Because I am two people, we happen to learn we can fuse into each other and become one person."

"Humans can fuse into each other?"

"NO! I am not human I just look human-ish, that's it."

"Someone seems a little stressed riiight?"

 _While R.D is being annoyed to death, Jacques infiltrates their base. He's sees silver pods blocking the wall as he walks. He then hears R.D's voice. He assumes that she's in distress, but actually is close to strangling Queen Gennidine._

"So let me get this straight, you are not a human, you're just an entity made up of two humans riiight?"

"YEEEEEEES! That's the thing you don't understand, I am not human."

"Hmm you maybe telling the truth, I mean no one on earth can look this gorgeous."

 _Suddenly Jacques bravely stepped into the room saying..._

"Fear not Mademoiselle R.D I have come for your rescue, for what a gentleman does."

 _Inside R.D's head..._

"HEY! I thought I was the gentleman here! Ninja said

 _Then Kunoichi starts to laugh at his comment._

"Seize the human with the tux!

 _Jacques bounced on the gaurds heads as a distraction, then he finds a convenient gun that turns anyone to stone. He shoots all gaurds within his radius. R.D was very surprised and impressed by Jacques' unique fighting style. The boy part of her feels a little intimidated by his flipping and use of a stone gun. As for the girl part of her, very impressed and somewhat "turned on". Jacques finally got to R.D and said._

"Are you ok R.D?".

"Eh I'm good, mind getting me out of these ropes".

"Oui!, luckily I have this Swiss Army Knife which happens to be in my tuxedo for some reason!"

"Ok nice, now will you please get me out of here".

 _Jacques manages to cut R.D free and the two fled from the base_.

"Darn it, I was so close to cracking her...riiight"?

 _Then R.D ran back and kicked the queen in the guts. The two dug the whole back up and Jacques told R.D..._

"This friendly get together was somewhat how you say weird".

"Very weird, and it gets weirder. Jacques it's time you knew the truth about me."

"(gasp) You are really not from Mexico!?"

"Yes but that's not it".

 _R.D backed away from Jacques, a lavender tornado swirled around her. The tornado split into two, one was red one was blue I MEAN CYAN! The two tornadoes reveal to be The Norrisvile Ninja and Kunoichi._

"I don't understand, you two were the girl I loved"?

"Technically, she was kinda a girl but she has no gender". Ninja said

"Jacques we're sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, we would've left you heartbroken".

"No, It is me who should apologize, I shouldn't of asked in the first place, I was a how you say, shoob think your my dream girl".

"Aww buck up Jacques, I know one day you'll find the right girl."

 _Then Kunoichi starts to blush, meaning something?_

"Thank you ninja, I humbly take your advice and wait, Au revoir ninjas!"

"What a day, we learned a new ninja power, went on a date, almost annoyed to death, and to top it all off, we have to break bad news to Jacques." Ninja explained

"Yeah, but what I got out of it is I talked to him!"

"Let's head back to my place, Howard and Babi bound to run out of rope and hang gliders."

 _ **As the ninjas walk in the nightly distance, they see numerous students tied to hang gliders which ends Howard's story. Yes, what you've read was not real, it was all in Howard's head. He wanted to tell a story about a cool ninja power Randy and Kittie could've had, but they responded that ninjas CANT fuse with each other, and inspired Kittie to work up the nerve to talk to Jacques... sooner or later.**_


End file.
